The Doki Doki Virus Original Soundtrack
The Doki Doki Virus Original Soundtrack is a work-in-progress soundtrack by Thunder Dragon Music for Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus. Tracklisting :''Disclaimer: This tracklisting is still incomplete and song titles could still change. These are the tracks mentioned at the moment.'' Part I :1. "Horror in the Dark Digital Dimension" - Belief Club Hub World's ambiance when we spectate their world :2. "Okay, Everyone! (Erika)" - Erika's poem theme :* NOTE: This is a song cover of Dan Salvato's "Okay, Everyone! (character name)". This track has yet to be determined if it will ultimately be part of the official soundtrack or if it will be omitted from the soundtrack depending if song licensing or permission can be obtained. :3. "The High School of Nightmares" - Belief Club Hub World's horror chase music :4. "The Infectious Horror Has Begun!" - Doki Doki Virus infection theme :5. "Meet the Kaiser" - Kai's theme :6. "Virus in Pursuit" - Horror chase music :7. "Welcome to Cyberspace" - Koji's generated pocket dimension ambiance :8. "The Doki Doki Virus Menu Theme" - Main menu theme of Chapter 7 (after the start of the invasion) and Part II :* NOTE: This is partially a song cover of Dan Salvato's "Doki Doki Literature Club!" This track has yet to be determined if it will ultimately be part of the official soundtrack or if it will be omitted from the soundtrack depending if song licensing or permission can be obtained. Part II :9. "Interdimensional Calamity" - Overworld music :10. "CyberForce Emergency!" - CyberForce Dokiranger transformation music / Tutorial battle music :11. "Virus Battle" - Normal battle theme :12. "Virus Deleted!" - Victory theme :13. "Don't Give Up!" - Game over theme :14. "Miniboss Attack!" - Miniboss theme :15. "Political Madness" - Koshiro's theme :16. "I'm Just... a Failure" - Debate MC's sad theme within the flashback of Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation :17. "Choose Your Fate" - Ending scenario music within the flashback of Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation :18. "Wanna Play a Game?" - Kai's theme in the Deathcube within the flashback of Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club! :19. "Live or Die: The Maze of Misfortune" - The Deathcube's overworld theme within the flashback of Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club! :20. "Doki Doki ~Get the Heck Out of There!~ Labyrinth Panic!" - The Deathcube's action theme within the flashback of Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club! :21. "At the End of the Labyrinth is..." - The Deathcube's ending theme within the flashback of Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club! :22. "Interdimensional Calamity Fever" - Intense overworld music; an intense remix of "Interdimensional Calamity" :23. "Danger! Danger!" - Boss battle theme :24. "Chills Down My Spine in Here..." - Boiler room ambiance :25. "Emerge! KaiserFever Devirangers!" - KaiserFever Devirangers transformation music :26. "Dramatic Battle!" - Devirangers battle music :27. "Unleash the Super Demon!" - Infected Sayori's theme :28. "The Light of Hope from Despair" - Kosei/Dokiranger CyberGold's theme :29. "Light and Darkness" - Kosei's and Ayami's reunion theme :30. "Death in Pursuit! Run!" - Horror chase music #2 :31. "The Assimilated Monstrosity" - The TeraKaimera and TeraKaimera -incomplete- boss theme :32. "The Conclusive Battle" - Final boss battle theme :33. "Political Judgment" - The Debate Club's debating theme :34. "The Last Celebration (before...)" - Credits / Staff roll theme :35. "The Prelude to a Dystopian Future! The Kaiser Wars! The Kaiser Virus!" - Post-credits scene music / The Kaiser Virus's theme External link * The Doki Doki Virus Original Soundtrack tracklisting on DeviantArt Sta.sh Category:Projects Category:Soundtracks